Tracker
by BelloTopaOcchi
Summary: Bella wants her life back and will do anything to get it back- including tracking down Edward. But what will she encounter on her desperate quest for her life? Now complete!
1. Chapter 1

Three months ago my love left me. I was a zombie, a numb zombie. I was the shell of the girl who fell hopelessly into love. I wasn't going to put up with it anymore.

"Maybe you should go to Jacksonville, Bella." Charlie suggested one morning in January. I wasn't aware that we were having a conversation.

I had been thinking of a way to get away from myself, this zombie. The only way that was going to happen was to get him-wince-back. He didn't want me anymore. Well, maybe he didn't want me as a human. That's when inspiration hit.

I looked up, "Maybe that's a good idea, but will you be alright?" I asked Charlie, trying to make my voice less flat.

"I lived for seventeen years before you came to live with me, I'll be alright." Charlie answered.

"When should I leave?"

"I can get you a ticket today. You can leave tomorrow, since today is Friday."

"I don't have school today, a teacher conference, so I'll start packing."

"I'll miss you, Bells."

"Me too." With one simple conversation, I could get to where I need to be, Denali.

I walked up to my room to pack; it didn't take me very long, because I didn't have much stuff. As I was going to get my duffle bag from under my bed, I noticed that there was a floorboard by my bed that was slightly up; I could see something under it. I lifted it up and gasped. Everything that he had taken was there, along with a series of letters. My heart speeded up, something it hadn't done in awhile. I lifted up the pack of letters and let them fall. I picked the one up that had a vaguely familiar handwriting on it.

_Dearest Bella,_

_I write you this to tell you how very sorry we are for leaving you. We didn't wish to leave you, but Edward convinced us that it was best. He was extremely saddened at the prospect of leaving you. We all still love you,_

_-Esme_

I made myself not feel, not to let myself fall into the trap of thinking that someone actually cared, that_ he_ cared.

The next letter had handwriting that I didn't recognize at all.

_Bella,_

_I'm very sorry about what I almost did to you, that I am the reason we are leaving you. I wish I had a better handle on my instincts. Edward is absolutely miserable, he misses you and so does everyone else. Even Emmett isn't his usual boisterous self, Carlisle isn't smiling, and Alice is cheerless. I hope that you get a chance to read these letters, even though it's unlikely._

_-Jasper_

I was touched; Jasper hadn't had much to do with me since last spring. I wondered if _he_ was actually sad about leaving me.

The next letter had a handwriting I could recognize easily.

_Bella,_

_I hope you will forgive us for leaving you, I can see what was going to happen to you, how leaving you would affect you. I used that to try and persuade Edward to change his mind. He still loves you, deeply so. I can also see that our family will suffer greatly at this departure. If you ever need any help, just decide to come to Denali; I'll come, even though Edward would kill me._

_-Alice_

I could use the help, maybe Alice would come and help me, and I had decided to go to Denali. I tried to squash the part of me that wanted to take all of Alice's words to heart, even though he had said that he didn't love me anymore.

There was one letter left, the handwriting on it was amazingly familiar, it was _his_ script. It read:

_Beloved Bella,_

_I wish to say that if you ever read this, even though it is unlikely, that I still love you with all of my heart, no matter what I said to you in the forest on that blackest of days. I am still marveling at how quickly you believed me. It was excruciatingly painful. How could you doubt me so? After the one thousand times I have told you 'I love you'? You may still not believe me now, but I hope you will._

_Yours forever,_

_Edward_

He had said he had loved me, how strange. I didn't believe him, couldn't believe him. He didn't want me. I was a mere human.

"Whatever you're thinking, you're wrong," said a high-pitched, silvery voice.

I turned to see who it was.

"Alice? Is that you?" I was stunned that she was actually here.

"I said if you ever decided to go to Denali, I would help."

"Oh, Alice, I'm so glad to see you, I missed you so much." I threw myself at her; it felt like running headlong into a brick wall.

"I've missed you too, Bella."

I was sobbing, I couldn't believe my luck at Alice being here. She patted my back soothingly.

After I had quieted, we started talking.

"How have you been, Bella?" Alice asked.

"How do you think I've been?"

"Sorry, that was a idiotic question. You do seem better than you did that first week."

"Sure, my eyes were finally opened this morning, I've been like a zombie. So to speak."

"I tried to convince him, but he didn't listen." Alice sighed.

"Thanks for trying, Alice."

"You're welcome. So, what were you thinking when I announced my presence?"

"Well, I had just read your letter and I hoped that you were actually going to be able to help me and I was thinking that you couldn't be right about _him_."

"Bella, Bella, how can you think like that?"

"He said that he didn't want me."

"And you believed him! For a fairly intuitive person, you can miss so many things."

I ignored her last comment and continued, "Will you help me, Alice?"

"Of course I will, it maybe the only way to get him back, to everyone."

"What do you mean? Isn't he with the rest of the family?"

"No, everyone is scattered, Jasper and I are in Denali, Carlisle and Esme are in upstate New York, and Emmett and Rosalie are in Africa on a safari."

"Why?"

"We haven't been the happiest family since…"

I cut her off, "Oh, I should have known that, Jasper wrote that."

"Yes, I do recall Jasper's letter saying something to that effect."

The next morning I was ready to go and Alice had devised a plan to tie up all of my loose ends. We were going to have to stage my death. I had said good-bye to Charlie and was driving in my truck with Alice.

"So where do you want me to stop?" I asked Alice.

"Right here, I'll push your truck into the river, where it is deep enough that they won't try and find a body."

I cringed, this was going to hurt Charlie and Renee so much, but if I wanted to survive it was necessary.

I got out of the truck and Alice proceeded to push it into the river.

"Does anyone else know that you're helping me?"

"No, not even Jasper."

"Where does he think you are doing?"

"He thinks I'm on a extended shopping trip in New York City."

"I can see why he didn't come with you."

"Ha, ha." Alice replied, the sarcasm dripping from each word.

Alice drove to the Seattle airport. We had to rush to our flight to Denali. It was a short trip; Alice and I discussed how to find Edward after I was a vampire. I honestly couldn't wait to be one, even though the pain was going to be horrible. But the pain of him leaving me had to be greater. Nothing could ever compare to that.

We arrived at the house where Alice and Jasper had been living. It was beautiful, a cabin style. Jasper came bounding out of the house and grabbed Alice in a hug before he noticed me.

"Bella?"

"Hello, Jasper."

"What are you doing here?"

"I decided to take Alice up on her offer."

"What offer?" Jasper asked, his eyes on Alice.

"In the letter I wrote to Bella, I said 'If you ever need any help, just decide to come to Denali' and she did. Bella has been like a zombie after we left, I could see what was going to happen to her. I was going to have to intervene soon, those visions weren't pleasant."

"What do you mean 'intervene' exactly?"

"Turn her." Alice answered simply.

"How will that solve anything?"

I answered him, "When everyone left, I was a zombie, surviving, but not living. I existed on a day-to-day schedule. The pain of what Edward said to me did that."

"What in the world could he have said to cause that?"

"He said that he didn't want me." I almost broke down right there, but Jasper sent calming waves to me.

"He said that! How could he say that? It broke our family up!"

"So, the only way Edward is going to accept me is if I'm a vampire." I said.

It didn't take too much time to convince Jasper that it was best. Alice was going to go hunt so she would be strong enough to change me.

Jasper noticed when Alice was gone how much I had been affected. I was stifling my emotions so I wouldn't feel any pain. I was locking my feelings up, like I had a hard shell around myself.

I would be changed as soon as Alice got back. She got back in an hour or so.

"Are you sure about this Bella?" Alice asked me.

"As sure as I'll ever be, I want him back, Alice. If this is the only way to not be a zombie, then so be it."

"Alright, Jasper will restrain me if necessary."

"I trust you, Alice."

And with that, she bit down on my neck, and the fire began.


	2. Death

Chapter 2: Death

The fire burned through me for what seemed like centuries, centuries in Hell. It was entirely insupportable, but still, the pain of _him_ leaving was greater. I took comfort at that thought, that I had suffered worse and could survive it.

My mind appeared to want to cause me even more pain, it repeated 'you... don't… want… me?' 'No.' over and over, instigating more agony to my rueful, contorted heart.

After as endless walk through anguish, the pain stopped. I sat up and looked around, I could see everything in faultless degree. I had thought that I would feel hard, stony. But, I felt somewhat normal.

"Bella?" Came a voice. It was Alice.

"Hello Alice." My voice surprised me; it was higher-pitched, like silk.

She looked me over, studying the physical changes to me. I desperately wanted to see my reflection, to see if I could look like I was enough to belong to him.

"You look even better than my vision. Do you want to see yourself?"

"Sure."

She led me to the bathroom; I stepped in and closed my eyes before I looked.

I couldn't believe that the stunning creature in the mirror was me. My unsubstantial curves were more defined, I was slightly taller, and my hair was longer and more lustrous. My eyes-my eyes were changing color. One second they were red, then a very light blue, almost clear, then dark blue, and then brown.

"Alice, what's wrong with my eyes?" I asked, frantic.

"I have no idea, it could have to do with your power. Let's ask Jasper."

We walked at vampire speed to the living room; I noticed I wasn't clumsy anymore. That was good; a clumsy vampire would be a freak of nature.

"Bella! You're awake!" He had to leave during the transformation, due to the travail of my emotions. He looked relieved that I wasn't feeling like that anymore.

"Yes, and I have a question for you. Do you have any idea why my eyes are changing from red, to green, to blue, to brown, to red again?" I was deeply worried over this. Could there be something wrong with me as a vampire?

"No, I don't have the slightest idea, but Carlisle might."

"Carlisle? What do you mean?"

"He means that I arrived to visit Alice and Jasper, along with Esme." Came a voice from the couch.

I looked over to the couch and saw Carlisle and Esme. Esme looked at me with concern in her eyes. Carlisle got up and came over to me.

"Bella, we've missed you, everyone." Esme then approached me and gave me a hug.

"You read our letters?" Esme asked.

"Yes, I noticed the loose floorboard in my bedroom. Thank you for what you wrote."

It felt so nice to be with the Cullens, well, at least some of them.

EPOV

I couldn't take it anymore, I had to see my angel. Three months without her was agony. No, I promised her that she would never see me again. She doesn't need to see you for you to see her, said the voice in my head that was tired of all the agony.

I was somewhere in Brazil, meaningless thoughts in Portuguese were floating around in my head. I had been tracking Victoria, and I had lost her. The endless Amazonian Rain Forest was making me remember horrible memories.

_Flashback:_

_"I don't want you to come with us, Bella."_

_"You...don't...want...me?"_

_"No."_

_End of Flashback_

I couldn't believe I did that, that I had hurt her in such a terrible way. Those two sentences had torn apart my heart. Now I was back to the orignal problem. To go back to Forks or not. I decided to go back, to see if she was happy. If she was, I would stay away, if she wasn't, I would stay.

I ran to Forks, thinking of her, and trying not to hope that she would see me. If she did, I wouldn't be able to control myself, to go to her and embrace her. I needed to look into her deep, beautiful, chocolate eyes. But that was impossible. I also tried to not think about Bella finding someone else, anger swelled in me at the prospect of that. Nobody else knew her as I did, no one got her soul or her fire. _**(the 'got her soul or her fire' is from the song "Open Your Eyes" by Snow Patrol. This song is really helping!)**_ To imagine that she loved someone esle was unbearable.

Before I realized, I was nearing Forks. The running must have dulled my senses for a day or so. I ran to her house, it was ten o'clock. She was usually asleep by then. But, before I even reached the house, I heard Charlie's thoughts;

_I can't believe that my Bella, my daughter, is dead. First that retched boy breaks her heart, and then she dies. _

Bella, my angel, was dead! I couldn't comprehend that. I felt numb, at first, then it was a whole new wave of pain. Pain a million times worse then the pain of leaving her. I couldn't exist like this. I had told her that I wouldn't live without her, and I was going to hold myself to that. I knew where to go, the Volturi. It wouldn't be too hard to convince them to do it. I was going to go to Italy, to my death.

BPOV

"I believe your ability is something to do with the four elements, fire, air, water, and earth. Red for fire, the light blue for air, the dark blue for water, and the brown for earth." Carlisle told me.

"So, I may be able to contol the elements?" I asked, amazed.

"Or something like that. Can you try to focuse on something, maybe the air and try to move it with your will?"

"Sure." I tried, thinking of a breeze directed toward Carlisle.

"Whoa, it worked. Then I think that you will be able to do anything with an element, if you will it so."  
"NOO!" Alice screamed.

Jasper was at her side in a milisecond. "What is it? What did you see?"

Alice was shaking in tearless sobs. "Edward...he's...going...to...the...Volturi."

Carlisle, if possible, turned even whiter, Esme's eyes were round, and Jasper looked as if he was going to have a breakdown.

"Alice, please tell us more, and at least try to control your emotions." Jasper hissed.

I was caught in a sudden flashback;

_You don't iritate the Volturi, unless you wanted to die, or whatever it is that we do._

"He wouldn't! Why would he do that?!" I was on cliff inside of my head, hanging on by inches.

Alice seemed to get better, or it could have been Jasper. "He went back to Forks to see you, and he heard Charlie's thoughts on how you were dead. So now he is going to go to the Volturi to die."

And with that, I fell off of the cliff, into a dark abiss. My world had now completely colasped. My love was going to die, and I couldn't bear that. I started to go unconciousness, when Alice spoke again.

"He has just decided that, we still have time. We could save him, the Volturi could also refuse him." She said hopefully.

"Then he could just provoke them." Jasper said in a low voice.

"Then let's GO!" I roared.

"Will we be in time, Alice?" Carlisle asked her.

"If they refuse him."  
"That's good enough for me, I'll go."  
"I'm going with you." Alice said firmly.

"If Alice goes, then I do." Jasper declared.

"We're going too." Carlisle said.

We then raced to the garage. I recongized Carlisle's Mercedes. I headed toward that and Carlisle and Jasper sat in the front, while Esme, Alice, and I sat in the back. I decided to play with my gift to occupy my mind. I made the snow on the ground rise up and follow the car. I wondered if I could make the car go any faster with the wind.

"It'll work, Bella." Alice said.

"What will work?" Carlisle asked.

"I was going to try and see if I could make the car go faster with the wind." I replied.

When we had entered the Ancourage, Alaska airport, the Cullens looked warily at me.

"What?"  
"We were wondering if you would act like a normal newborn vampire and go crazy with thirst with so many humans around."  
"I don't feel anything like a thirst at the moment. That could have something to do with me not liking the smell of blood as a human."

"Yes, that could have an affect on it."

We bought tickets to New York City, a nine hour flight. During the flight I wished I could sleep to pass the time, instead I talked to Carlisle and Jasper on ways to get into Volterra. Alice had said that I was the only one that could save Edward because he would expect them to come and stop him. He needed to know that I was alive.

Alice was checking constanly for changes in his plans. He was going to arrive in Volterra only an hour before us, due to a delayed flight in Atlanta. It was on our flight to Rome from New York when he finally made his decison on what to do if the Volturi deny him. He was going to walk out into the sun. That would be einough, the memory of him sparkling in the sun was etched into my brain, no human would forget that. There was a storm over Itlay, and it would end in about an hour and a half. We, well, I was going to have to get to him before it became sunny.


	3. Chapter 3

Tracker chapter 3

EPOV

I ran the distance to Volterra in a matter of minutes, avoiding the main highway, Alice would have seen my plan and is probably coming after me, hopefully she won't be able to stop me. I didn't want to exist in this kind of agony. The kind of agony that makes you beg for death, much, much worse than my transformation and the pain of leaving my angel combined. My life was meaningless, nothing mattered. My angel was dead, and soon I was to be too.

As I neared Volterra, I seemed to be going slower, like the wind was trying to hold me back, and there were these outbursts of earth, that shouldn't have been there. For the first time in my existance as a vampire, I fell. I was stunned, I _never_ fall.

BPOV

When we finally got out of the airport in Rome, we could run. Alice had seen the route that Edward had taken, so we took a faster on. The running was exhillarating, the speed intoxicating. I ran as fast as I could, and when I did I heard Jasper mutter,

"She's even faster than Edward."

That I didn't believe, I couldn't possibly be faster than him, he was the fastest of all the Cullens. Oh well, I'll find more about that later.

"Bella, I can smell him. He was here a couple of minutes before us. Try and use your power to direct the wind a few miles North to the West, but not here. It could slow him down. If that works, I'll see him going slower. If I say so, use your earth power to make obstacles for him, ok?"

I nodded my head. She fell back, her face going blank.

"Do it, Bella!" She shouted at me.

And so I did. When I did, Alice shouted again, "He fell. He's still too stunned that he fell. We'll come up on him in about 30 seconds."

I ran even faster, nonexistant adrenilene coursing through my veins. Just as Alice said, we saw Edward. I motioned to the rest of the Cullens to stay back, to not let Edward hear them or smell them. I nearly flew at him, tackling him. When I crashed into him, we sounded like a rock slide.

Once he saw who tackled him, he froze.

"Bella? Is that you?"

"Yes, it's me."

"What is going on? You're supposed to be dead."

"Would you rather I was?" If he said yes, then I would not continue to be.

"No!" He looked horrified at the thought.

Alice and the others came upon us then, me holding him down, so he couldn't bolt.

"Do you see, Edward, she's not dead, well so to speak." Alice told him, her tone relieved. She had been worrying that we wouldn't make it.

"Why would she be one of us, Alice?"

I answered him, "It was the only way."

"For what?" He looked skepical, like it wasn't true.

"To survive. I couldn't survive while you were gone, I did for a while, but the pain was too much." I didn't want to have this conversation right now, it was too soon. He could declare his dislike to be with me at any moment.

I still didn't believe that Edward's letter was true, Alice didn't convince me. That letter could have been written a long time ago, it's purpose being to placate me. Edward's little quest to die probably made just because he felt guilty about not being there to save me. If he didn't love me, I would follow him to the ends of the Earth, but hopefully he would like me better as a immortal then a human. That little shred of hope was what kept me going, letting me exist.

"We should take this somewhere else, I don't want the Volturi to get involved." Carlisle's voice sounded.

We ran back towards the airport, Edward managed to keep up with me. I willed the air to carry us even faster.

"What in the world-" I cut Edward off.

"I control the elements, I'm willing the air to carry us faster." My emotions were starting to leak out, Jasper sent out calming waves in response to that.

We were on the plane, sitting in the first-class section, which Alice weedled out of the man at the terminal. The poor guy, he was simply flustered with Alice batting her lashes at him, while Jasper was containing a growl.

I was sitting by the window, next to Alice, when Edward walked up by us and Alice got up, probably having already seeing this.

I turned to look at Edward, he opened up his mouth to say something.

**Muhahahaha! Cliffy! What is he going to say? Ok, you all know what he's going to say, sort of. **


	4. Amnesty

BPOV

"I am so sorry, Bella. For everything." He sounded like he meant it.

I looked up at him, his topaz eyes were sincere. "Was what you wrote in your letter true? Everything?"

"Yes, I love you Bella Swan. I have never stopped loving you, not for one second." His eyes were scorching.

"Then why did you leave me?" He flinched at the mention of his departure.

"To protect you." The agony in his eyes was tangible.

"From what?" What could possibly be so harmful that he would have to leave me?

"From what we are. I could see what I was doing to you, putting your life in danger every second I was with you. Not that any of that matters anymore, now that you are one of us now."

I was stunned, he left me for me.

"After everything I have done to, is it still possible for you not to love me?"

He was being absolutely absurd. Of course I still loved him, how could I not?

Instead of answering, I cupped my hands around his face and kissed him, kissed him hard. He responded, wrapping his arms around my waist, and kissing me with equal force. His tongue slid on my lower lip and I gladly opened my mouth to him. Our tongues did a walz that if I had atempted as a human it would have been disastorous.

When we finally broke apart, we heard a low snicker, from Alice.

"I knew you two would make up, and fast. Poor Jasper is barely able to sit still." She chuckled.

Edward laughed out loud,** (I almost wrote that as lol! Haha! Back to the story) **and turned to me to answer my questioning expression. "Jasper nearly pounced on Alice when he was bombarded by our emotions and Alice wanted him to." That made me start laughing too.

"Why do your eyes keep changing color?" Edward asked me after we had quieted down.

"My powers, red for fire, light blue for air, dark blue for water, and brown for earth. Can you hear my thoughts?"

"No, your mind will always be a mystery to me." His voice held a bit of regret.

We sat there in comfortable silence for the rest of the trip. Every so often I would feel his lips on my hair or he would suddenly sweep down and kiss me again. I was glad that I didn't need to sleep anymore, or else I would have probably slept through the whole plane trip.

We were met at the New York airport by Emmett and Rosalie, apparently back from they're vacation.

Emmett rushed forward and gave me a back-breaking hug, I hugged him right back harder, though.

"Geez, she _is _ strong." He griped.

I just grinned.

"Hello, Bella." Rosalie said tentatively. I was stunned, Rosalie had never addressed me directly before.

"Hi, Rosalie." Maybe she wouldn't hate me anymore.

Edward led me to the cars that were just outside the entrance, we sat in the back, while Alice and Jasper got into the front. I was surprised that Edward didn't insist on driving.

**Do you guys want a sequel?? I have a few ideas about Bella's ablity that go along with a seqel seemlessly. Please review!**


End file.
